


Location

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: What's really going on...
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Location

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'disguise'

Canard read over the job's description again before looking to Meriol and shaking his head. Beneath a well-layered disguise of fancy words, there was something amiss with the job offer. It was too boring and paid too well. The location was odd. Their requirements were far beyond what was necessary... 

"I didn't think so," Meriol said with the tiniest smile on her face. "We can afford to turn it down. But there's something about it." 

"Yeah," Canard replied. He didn't even need anyone whispering in his ear to tell him that little fact. "Let's find out what's really going on."


End file.
